World (Almost 2 Map Game)
This is pretty much a page for country informaion for the Almost 2 Map Game Country Algo Information PODs Europe *Celtica Brittanians managed to hold back the Anglo-Saxons, and Brittanian remained largley Celtic. *Vikings never discovered Iceland, causing to to remain and Irish colony. *Empire of Brittania colonized Greenland. *Ideas of revolution spread far and wide after the French Revolution. *Napoleon's brother remained in control of Spain and conquered Portugal, which fled to Brazil. *Russia was more succesful with the Mongols, but less succesful with Japan. *Belgium never revolted from the Netherlands. *The second Minonian earthquake never occured, allowing the Minionians to carve out a powerful kingdom. *Romania is a larger power, and manages to conquere about half of Bulgaria. *Piedmon-Sardinia never formed. *The Papal States managed to conquere Italy with the wealth from the crusades, forming the Kingdom of God. *The Protestant Revolution was now as large, with most of Europe, such as Germany and Denmark, to remain Catholic. *The 100 Years of War was more of a stalemate, and England managed to get Brittany. *Byzantium was never renamed Constantinople, and therefore never became Istanbul. *There was greater syncretism in Christianity in northern Europe. *The Norse and Fins blended their local beliefs with Christianity rather than outright converting. *Dublin was never formed, as the Celts managed to defend against the Vikings. Asia *Tibet managed to repel the Chinese. *Uesegi unified Japan. *Japan saw what was happening to China sooner, and the Meiji Restoration occured several decades earlier. *Russia was more succesful with the Mongols, but less succeful with Japan. *Islam was less popular with the Mongols. *The Ottomans never assasinated all their Janissaries. *Manchuko threw off their Japanese patrons. *When Judaism and eventually Christianity formed they were less dogmatic, allowing for greater syncretsim. *The Roman Empire was unable to conquere much of the Eastern Medditeranean due to the Minoan Empire, causing Byzantium to never exist *East Orthodoxy never existed (due to lack of Byzantium) *Sufi Islam was more popular. *The Ottomans were stopped mostly past Anatolia by Mino. Americas *War of 1812 was won by America *The French-and-Indian-War was bloodier. *France colonized New Brunswick *Alaska and much of Western Canada was colonzied by Russia *A group of 3,000 fleeing Ainu reached the shores of California during the Japanese conquest, and formed a powerful kingdom. *Oregon became independant. *Deseret remained independant. *Montana became independant. *Canada revolted under Brittabuca. *Gran Colombia never collapsed. *Patagonia never collapsed. *The Minoin Greeks colonzied the Caribbean. *Maya were unified and managed to defend themselves from the Toltec. *Netherlands colonzied all of Guinea. *Mexican Empire remained. *France conquered the Inca rather than the Spanish Oceania *Portugal colonized New Zealand and Tasmania. *Melanesia was completely colonzied by Brittanica. Africa *The nations revolted after the French Revolution, and many are still revolting. *Portugal colonzied Mozambique and Madagascar. *Shaka Zulu was not killed by his family, and had a strong heir, allowing them to remain uncolonized. *African ethnic groups are more connected. *Morroccans remained Catholic. *Ethiopia was succesfully conquered by Kingdom of God Country Info This is just for chosen made-up nations to clarify some stuff about their history and stuff. Nation Rankings I = Super Power (OTL America) II Regional Power (OTL Japan) III Mild Power (OTL Sweden) IV Weak Power (OTL Iran) V This place is a country? (Mali) Military Powerful-I Strong-II Stronger II Mild III Weak IV Horrid V Stability Very I Pretty II Holding III Somehwat: IV Low : IV Very Low V Infastructure Grande: I Impressive: II OK: III Mediocre: III Poor: IV Crumbling V Economy Flourishing I Good II Mild III Depression IV Crumbling V Bonuses Most nations get a "bonus" even though it may be detrimental to improve historicity and aid in specific objectives. Brittania (I)http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Almost_World?action=edit&section=15 *Offiicial Language: Celtic *Unification: 1707 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Celtic, Gaelic *OTL Nations: Great Britain, Ireland, Iceland, Norway and Greenland (sorta a country) Some edge bits of Vancouver, Brittany *Drives on the: Left *Military: Powerful *Infastructure: Grande *Stability: Very *Governmant: Tribal Federation *Long Name: Imperial Federation of Tribal Brittanicans *Name Translate: Land of Brittanics *Major Religion(s): Christianity (Catholic) *State Religion: Christianity (Catholic) *Economy: Flourishing *Currency: Pounds Sterling *Bonuses: Royal Navy (+6 for naval support, +10 for naval battles), Bitter Hatred (Gets a x3 motive against France and Canadica, and Gain Land acts as +2), Celtic Defense (+20 while defending homeland against another nation) Greece (IV) *Official Languge: Greek *Religion: Eastern Orthodox *Unification: 1453 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Greek, Turkish *OTL Nations: Albania, Greece, Macedonia *Military: Weak *Infastructure: Grande *Stabilitiy: Very *Governmant: Kingdom *Long Name: Kingdom of Greece *Economy: Good Japan (I) *Official Language: Japanese *Recognised regional language: Korean *Unification: 1600 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Japanese, Korean, Taiwanese *OTL location: Japan, Korea, Taiwan, Karafuto (Sakhalin), Chishima (Kuril) Islands, *Military: Powerful *Infrastructure: Good *Stability: Rather *Government: Constitutional Monarchy *Long Name: 大日本帝國 (Dai Nippon Teikoku) *Name Translate: Empire of Japan *Major Religion(s): Shinto, Buddhism (Zen) *State Religion: Buddhism (Zen) *Economy: Good *Bonuses: Meiji Restoration (cannot fall behind Europe technologically) Acadia (I) *Official Language: French *Independance: **How?: Rebellion **From?: Empire of France **Why?: Economic/political reasons *Main Ethnic Group(s): Acadians, Celts *OTL Location: Northern United States *Military: Powerful *Stability: Pretty *Governmant: Jeffersonian Democracy *Long Name: Republic of Acadia *Major Religion(s): Christianity (Catholic) *State religion: None *Economy: Good II *Bonuses: Manifest Destiny (allows for Unification motive for all other North American nations) Austria-Hungary (II) *Official Language: Hungarian, German *Formation: 1844 (de facto), 1846 (de jure) *Main Ethic Group(s): Bosnians, Slovenians, Croatians, Serbians, Slovaks *OTL Location: Austria, Hungary, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Northern Serbia *Military: Stronger *Infatructure: Mediocre *Stability: Pretty *Government: Presidential Federal Republic *Long name: Federal Republic of Austria and Hungary *Major Religion(s): Christianity (Orthodoxy/Catholicism), *State Religion: None *Economy: Mild *Bonuses: Reconquest (Get a +10 for motive for taking former Austria-Hungarian lands) German Empire (I) *Offical Language: German *Formation: 1871 (country) 962 (ethnicity/german states) *Main Ethnic Groups: Germans, Poles *OTL Location: German Empire, Denmark *Military: (I) *Infastructure: (II) *Stability: (I) *Goverment: Empire *Long Name: Empire of Germany *Major Religon(s); Christianity (Protesant) *State Religon: Protesant *Economy: Flourishing (I) *Bonuses: United as One (lowest military score is III), Uniting Deutchland (Get a +15 for motive for taking all German-speaking European lands) Aleyska (IV) *Official Language(s): Russian, Eskimo *Independance: **How? Revolt **From? Russia **Why? Taxes **When? 1785 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Aleyskan, Eskimo *OTL Location: Alaska, Canada (Northwest Territories) *Military: (III) *Infastructure: Poor (IV) *Stability: (IV) *Governmant: Tsardom *Name Translated: Mainland *Long Name: Aleyskan Tsardom *Major Religion(s): Christian (Eastern Orthodox) *State Religion: Eastern Orthodox *Economy: (III) *Bonuses: Manifest Destiny (allows for Unification motive for all other North American nations) Ottoman Empire (II) *Official Language(s): Turkish, Arabic *Formation: 1299 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Turks, Arabs, Egytians, Kurda, Georgians *OTL Location: Arabia, Turkey, Iraq, Georgia *Military: (II) *Infastructure: (I) *Stability: (III) *Governmant: Sultanate *Long Name: Ottoman Empire *Major Religion(s): Islam (Sunni) *State Religion: Islam (Sunni) *Economy: (III) *Bonuses: Janissaries (+20 for military) Aztec Empire (III) *Official Language(s): Spanish, Aztec *Independance: **How? Revolt **From? Spain **Why? Greater autonomy **When? 1821 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Aztecs, Meztizos *OTL Location: Mexico *Military: Mild (III) *Infastructure: (IV) *Stability: (I) *Governmant: Empire *Long Name: Aztec Empire *Major Religion(s): Christianity (Protestant) *State Religion: Christianity (Protestant) *Economy: (IV) *Bonuses: Aztec Feriocity: (+3 to alg) France (I) *Official Language: French *Formation: 1799 *Main Ethnic Group(s): French *Military: Powerful (I) *Infastructure: Grande (I) *Stability: Very (I) *Governmant: Republic *Long Name: French Republic *Major Religion(s): Christianity (Protestant) *State Religion: None *Economy: Mild (III) *Royal Navy (+6 for naval support, +10 for naval battles), Bitter Hatred (Gets a x3 motive against Brittanica, x2 against German states, and Gain Land acts as +2) Gran Columbia (III) *Official Language: Spanish *Independance: **How? Revolt **From? Spain **Why? Greater autonomy **When? 1819 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Meztizos, Creoles *Military: Mild (III) *Infastructure: (V) *Stability: Pretty (II) *Governmant: Republic *Long Name: Gran Colombian Republic *Major Religion(s): Chistianity (Catholic) *State Religion: None *Economy: (IV) Brazil (III)Edit *Official Language(s): Portuguese *Formation: 1821 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Meztizos, Creoles *Military: Stronger (II) *Infastructure: Poor (V) *Stability: (II) *Governmant: Empire *Long Name: Empire of Brazil *Major Religion(s): Chistianity (Catholic) *State Religion: None *Economy: (III) Peru (IV) *Official Language(s): Spanish *Independance: **How? Revolt **From? France **Why? Greater autonomy **When? 1811 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Meztizos, Creoles *Military: (III) *Infastructure: (IV) *Stability: (II) *Governmant: Republic *Long Name: Republic of Peru *Major Religion(s): Chistianity (Christianity (Protestant)) *State Religion: None *Economy: (IV) Kingdom of Mauritania (II) *Official Language(s): Berber *Main Ethnic Group(s): Berber, Tuareg *Military: (II) *Infastructure: (III) *Governmant: Absolute Monarchy *Long Name: Kingdom of Moorish Al-Maghrib *Major Religion(s): Christianity (Catholicism) *State Religion: None *Economy: (II) *Stability: (I) *Bonuses: Catholic Africa (gains a +10 to motive, faces stability issues if annexes another nation) Russia (II) *Official Language(s): Russian *Formation: 1380 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Russian, a whole lot of others *Military: Strong (II) *Infastructure: Poor (IV) *Stability: Holding (V) *Governmant: Empire *Long Name: Russian Empire *Major Religions: Christianity (Catholic), Islam Sunni *State Religion: Christianity (Orthodox) *Economy: (III) *Bonus(s): Only the Mongols (+20 to defence), Vodka (+8 when fighting in an arctic environment), Bears on Unicycles (+2 attack), Opressive Aristocracy (highest stability level is III, is prone to revolts). Deseret (III) * Official Language(s): French, Spanish * Main Ethnic Group(s): Deseretans * Military: (IV) * Infastructure (IV) * Stability: (II) * Economy: (III) * Governmant: Theocracy * Long Name: Mormon State of Deseret * Major Religion(s): Mormonism * State Religion: Mormonism * Bonuses: Retake the Holy Land (allows for the Religious motive for to be called on all other North American nations) Netherlands (II) ** Official Language(s): Dutch ** Main Ethnic Group(s): Dutch, French, Africans, Indonesians ** Military: (II) ** Infastructure (II) ** Stability: (I) ** Economy: (I) ** Government: Republic ** Major Religion(s): Christianity (Protestant) ** State Religion: None ** Bonuses: Dutch Trade (economy can not get below III) Lithuania (III) * Official Language(s): Lithuanian * Main Ethnic Group(s): Lithuanian * Military: (III) * Infastructure (II) * Stability: (II) * Economy: (II) * Government: Kingdom * Major Religion(s): Christianity (Protestant/Catholic) * State Religion: None * Bonuses: Lithuanian Sovereignty (+15 to alg when under threat of annexation or claiming of Lithuanian land West Poland (IV) * Official Language(s): Polish * Main Ethnic Group(s): Poles * Military: (III) * Infastructure (V) * Stability: (II) * Economy: (V) * Government: Democratic Republic * Major Religion(s): Christianity (Catholic) * State Religion: None * Bonuses: Fighting our Brothers (-6 to attack/defence in algo when fighting another Poland) North Poland (IV) * Official Language(s): Polish * Main Ethnic Group(s): Poles * Military: (IV) * Infastructure (III) * Stability: (IV) * Economy: (V) * Government: Democratic Republic * Major Religion(s): Christianity (Catholic) * State Religion: None * Bonuses: Fighting our Brothers (-6 to attack/defence in algo when fighting another Poland) East Poland (IV) * Official Language(s): Polish * Main Ethnic Group(s): Poles * Military: (IV) * Infastructure (II) * Stability: (III) * Economy: (V) * Government: Democratic Republic * Major Religion(s): Christianity (Catholic) * State Religion: None * Bonuses: Fighting our Brothers (-6 to attack/defence in algo when fighting another Poland) Cultures Europe *Latin **French ***France ***Southern Netherlands **Hispanic ***Iberia **Italian ***Kingdom of God **Romania *Celtic **Brittanica *Minoan (proto-Greek) **Mino **Thrace + Thessalonkia **Albania **Macedonia *Turkish **Thrace + Thessalonkia **East Mino *Scandinavian **Sweden **Denmark *Finno-Urgic **Finland **Baltica *German **German states **Switzerland **Austria *Slavic **Bulgaria **Serbia **Albania **slavic states *Magyar **Hungary AsiaEdit *Indian **India **Burma **Myanmar **Sri Lanka **Kashmir *Persian **Persia **Brittanic Kuwait **Kashmir *Chinese **China **Tibet **Japanese Taiwan **Manchuko *Arabic **Ottoman Arabia **Brittanic Kuwait *Celtic **Britanic Kuwait **Ottoman Yemen **Melanesia **India **Siam *Turkish **Ottoman Arabia **Russia *Russian **Russia *Melanesian **Melanesia **Melanesian Indonesia *Dutch **East Indonesia *French **Vietnam **French West Indonesia *Tatar **Russian Mongolia **Russia **Krimia *Austronesian **Pacific ***Melanesian ****East Indonesia ****East Polynesia ***Polynesian ****East Polynesia ****Melanesian Polynesia ****Terro de Extremo Oriente ***Indonesian ****East Indonesia ****French Indonesia ****Iberian Indonesia ****Melanesian Indonesia ***Micronesian ****Iberian Micronesia **Malagasy ***Madagascar ***Mozambique Category:World Category:Almost 2 Category:Under Construction